See On The Other Side
by Smallpox
Summary: Parce que nous finissons tous par payer nos erreurs un jour ou l'autre, des personnes sont vouées à souffrir... / Huddy, Hilson/Wuddy & Luddy *sorry*
1. Chapter 1

_Pour ce nouveau post, je vous ai prévu une fiction à caractère… Ah, vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais vous le dire ? Wahahahahah, c'est bien mal me connaître ça ! Je préfère largement vous laisser vous poser des questions dessus plutôt que tout vous raconter. Le titre peut peut-être vous aider… ou pas !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour vos reviews qui comme toujours me font très plaisir._

_- La reconnaissance d'un auteur lui vient de ses lecteurs -_

_xxx_

* * *

**See On The Other Side**

**- chapitre 1 -**

Un quartier calme et agréable. Une maison parmi tant d'autres. Une pièce très appréciée pour son petit côté à la fois secret et reposant. Là, dans un lit à l'abri des regards, un homme, une femme. Tous deux enlacés l'un à l'autre. Tous deux ne se souciant guère du futur, de l'avenir. Simplement là, à savourer au mieux l'instant présent. Ne pas penser au reste, à ce qui viendra. Ne pas non plus se replonger dans le passé, ce qui a été. Nous avons vécu le passé, nous vivons le présent et nous vivrons le futur. Nous le subirons, mais pas maintenant. Nous le vivrons, mais nous ne le vivons pas. Plus tard, pas tout de suite. Ils étaient tout bonnement là, comme au commencement de la vie. Au commencement de tout, et de rien. Ne pas penser, juste se laisser aller. N'écoutant pas leur esprit logique, juste leur intuition désireuse. Ignorant leur conscience, non leur cœur. Mais même plongés au plus profond de nos rêves, la réalité refait toujours son apparition. Une apparition brusque, pas toujours plaisante, et où bien sûr le rêve n'a pas sa place. Se détachant délicatement, ils séparèrent leur corps pour la journée. L'un dans les rues de la ville à traquer le moindre petit indice croustillant pour son client. L'autre dans un endroit plus défini à remplir des montagnes de papiers tout en étant alerte à la moindre pseudo catastrophe pouvant surgir à n'importe quel moment.

Depuis maintenant un mois, Lisa Cuddy - directeur administratif et Doyen de la Faculté au Princeton Plainsboro - sortait avec Lucas Douglas, détective plutôt apprécié dans son genre. Elle n'avait pas immédiatement craqué sur lui mais le temps peut être un allié précieux dans cette situation et, en l'occurrence, il l'avait été. Outre le fait qu'il était aimant, c'était surtout son côté stable et protecteur qui lui avait plu avant tout. Ce qu'elle supportait moins bien, c'était les frasques de son diagnosticien. Après être sorti de Mayfield, son comportement envers elle avait changé sans que leurs rapports n'évoluent, du moins pas pour elle. Il semblait vouloir se rapprocher d'elle, se montrant plus déterminé que jamais à foutre son couple en l'air sans pour autant être désireux de la voir souffrir. Elle s'était dit que ça lui passerait, que ce n'était qu'une de ses nouvelles lubies auxquelles il vouait une grande importance avant de s'en désintéresser totalement et de laisser tomber l'affaire, sauf que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas cette fois-ci.

_- Tu as le temps pour venir déjeuner avec moi ou tu es trop occupée pour faire une pose ?_ Lucas venait d'entrer dans son bureau et la fixait d'un regard charmeur et pour le moins plein d'espoir en tentant de masquer une expression indécise.

_- Hum, je pense que je peux t'accorder une petite heure._ Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers lui en souriant avant de lui déposer un simple baiser sur les lèvres.

Sortant tous deux du bureau de la directrice, ils ne virent pas plus l'un que l'autre l'homme qui les regardait d'un air méprisant. Cela dit, il n'y avait pas que du mépris dans ce regard là. Une certaine forme de tristesse aussi, peut-être, y résidait.

_- Tu viens manger un morceau ?_ L'oncologue arriva derrière lui et commença à se diriger vers la cafétéria avant que son ami ne décline son offre d'une façon qui ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que quelque chose clochait.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, perché sur le balcon qui donnait sur l'entrée de l'hôpital, il vit Cuddy revenir avec son impertinent petit ami qui la tenait par la taille. D'un air de dédain, il se détourna de ce spectacle et rentra dans l'ascenseur en ayant presque un soupçon d'admiration pour cet individu qui se montrait en public avec la femme qui n'était pas uniquement aimée d'un seul homme.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il l'attendait à sa voiture, il entendit ses talons dont les claquements résonnaient dans le parking souterrain. Surprise de le voir posté à côté de son véhicule, elle soupira et décida de ne pas vouloir savoir les raisons de sa présence à cet instant.

_- Vous comptez aller le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?_ Son regard accrocha le sien, bien malgré elle. Sans lui répondre quoi que ce soit, elle ouvrit la portière et balança son sac sur le siège passager.

_- Cuddy, vous..._

_- Foutez-moi la paix, House !_ Elle s'engouffra dans l'habitacle de sa Lexus et s'y enferma sans ménagement. Ignorant son regard posé sur elle sans parler de sa présence, elle mit le contact et démarra avant de s'éloigner au fond vers la sortie.

Il avait l'habitude de ses rejets et autres actions de ce genre qu'elle lui envoyait en pleine face, mais cela était différent maintenant. En fait, c'était différent depuis le jour où elle avait pris la décision d'adopter un enfant et lorsque Rachel lui avait permis de concrétiser cela, tout avait changé. Pas seulement entre eux mais dans son comportement aussi. Il la sentait moins réceptive à ses remarques, tout comme elle semblait de plus en plus indifférente à tout ce qu'il pouvait bien tenter. Insensible. C'était ça, elle devenait insensible à ce qui l'avait autrefois mise dans tout ses états.

Il enfourcha sa moto et rentra chez lui. Pas loin de deux heures plus tard, le sol de l'appartement était devenu le cimetière des bouteilles vides. Voilà que le whisky allait devenir son nouveau démon... Allongé sur le canapé comme le plus pitoyable des êtres, il bascula dans l'inconscience. A moins que ce ne fût son subconscient qui voulut continuer la soirée pour lui... Ou pas.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, sa seule amie était la lune qui était d'un éclat pur et quasi limpide dans ce ciel d'encre qui n'avait plus rien d'un tableau astral. Les seuls astres qu'il pouvait représenter toutefois étaient sans aucun doute les plus sombres et les plus énigmatiques qu'il n'eut à exposer un jour. Au cœur de la ville jonchée de brume d'une impression lugubre, le motard sur sa moto ressemblait plus à une ombre fantomatique qu'à un homme sur un engin fait de métal. Il roulait toujours plus vite, grillant plusieurs feux sur son passage dans une insouciance pratiquement digne de celle d'un enfant. S'éloignant du centre ville en se rapprochant plus de sa périphérie, il entrait désormais dans un quartier résidentiel qu'il avait toujours qualifié de trop banal et très tralala. Les maisons ne se ressemblaient pas mais, vu dans le prolongement de la rue parfaitement droite, on pouvait s'y méprendre. Le tigre métallique ne grondait plus dans cette partie de la ville. Il avançait plus lentement, ronronnant et sur ses gardes comme s'il redoutait quelque chose ou qu'il cherchait à se faire discret. Peut-être les deux en fait. Et ce qu'il redoutait était malheureusement présent. Les yeux ne savent pas mentir face à une observation de faits, sauf s'il s'agit d'une hallucination mais dans ce cas-là ce ne sont pas les yeux qui se font traîtres mais le cerveau. Quant au fait de se faire discret, il ne savait pas s'il avait passé le test avec succès ou non mais il décampa dans les deux minutes qui suivirent.

C'est le dernier épisode de cette étrange vision qui le fit sursauter d'effroi et lui permit de voir qu'il était plus de minuit. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard avant de se frotter la tête et d'aller se coucher une bonne fois pour toute en manquant de s'étaler trois fois sur le plancher de la pièce.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapitre pour vous, bien que j'aurais pu vous faire languir un peu plus mais je ne voudrais pas non plus que vous mouriez de cette attente. Vous voyez bien que je me préoccupe de votre santé ! Enfin façon de parler parce que quand vous allez lire ce qui suit… _

_Je sais que beaucoup (si pas tous) n'apprécie guère le Luddy mais faites l'effort de lire ces passages-ci ne serait-ce que pour vous en imprégner parce qu'ils sont décisifs pour la suite des évènements (et non, ce ne sont pas les seuls passages avec Lucas et vous verrez pourquoi). Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je vous avais mis un Luddy NC ! *yuck*_

_Bref, comme d'habitude je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture (qui pour ici ne peut avoir qu'un seul sens ^^ )_

_xxx_

* * *

**- chapitre 2 -**

Alors qu'il était assis derrière son bureau avec une tasse à café et un compte-rendu du cas en cours, il la vit, elle, la femme qui avait pris possession de son psychique, celle qui hantait ses nuits en ensorcelant le moindre de ses songes et pour laquelle chacune de ses pensées profondes lui étaient fidèlement destinées. Fulmination et mépris se livraient bataille sur son visage, ce qui allait parfaitement avec son état d'esprit mais sûrement pas avec sa beauté angélique.

_- Je savais que vous pouviez parfois vous montrer dérangé et désinvolte mais le fait de vous planter devant chez moi pour y jouer les voyeurs dépasse complètement les bornes ! _Sans ciller, il la regarda avec un étonnement farouche et elle parut ne pas apprécier une telle impudence de sa part alors qu'elle était des plus sérieuses dans son reproche qui n'avait rien pour être sous-estimé.

_- Euh… Oui, alors soit vous avez ce qu'on appel des visions, soit vous me voyez partout. Si c'est la deuxième hypothèse, vous… _La jeune femme ne le laissa pas poursuivre sa phrase et s'avança un peu plus vers lui en portant un doigt menaçant en sa direction, comme pour amplifier le ton de sa voix qui était devenu à la fois ferme, indigné et sans équivoque.

_- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Il est grand temps de vous faire une raison ! _Loin d'attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, elle lui tourna le dos et sortit du bureau à la vitesse de l'éclair.

D'abord un peu perdu, il réalisa avec stupéfaction que son rêve n'en avait pas été un. Il avait bel bien pris sa moto afin de se rendre chez sa patronne et avait réellement vu Lucas faisant face à la jeune femme avec dans sa main une petite boîte qui devait très certainement contenir la chose qui était censé unir un homme à une femme pour de nombreuses années. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour sortir de sa réflexion torturée qui ne faisait que se répandre en lui, non pas de manière malsaine mais plutôt un peu comme une affliction dépourvue de tout sens logique. Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, il se savait fragile au fond de lui et ce qu'il constata ne fit que réveiller d'anciens sentiments qui semblaient être enveloppés dans un sommeil léthargique.

La journée poursuivit son chemin avant de s'achever et le lendemain en fit autant sans qu'il n'y eût quoique que ce soit de très productif entre les deux personnes qui avaient résolument décidés de s'ignorer dans un silence méprisant. Mais le surlendemain, House n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Entrant dans son bureau dans une impulsivité qui n'en restait cependant pas sans fondements, il se posta au centre de la pièce sous le regard ahuri de la Doyenne.

_- Je comprends que vous soyez en colère contre moi mais…_

_- Je n'attends pas d'excuses de votre part et je ne compte pas vous en faire. _Le coupa-t-elle subitement d'une manière qui laissait supposer qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses positions. Légèrement abasourdi, il referma la bouche et la scruta avant de poursuivre, sûr de lui.

_- Je ne vous en demande pas. _

Levant la tête de son dossier, elle fut bouleversée par son expression. Une expression d'égarement, de désarroi peut-être. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cet air là, à moins que ce ne fût le cas mais qu'elle préférait l'ignorer en ayant dans l'espoir de ne pas en pâtir. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole d'un ton beaucoup moins assuré que précédemment.

_- Vous comptez lui dire oui ? _Sa question la laissa sans voix. Elle aurait certainement dû être outrée, presque scandalisée par sa recherche de réponse qui ne le regardait pas et qu'il employait en usant de désinvolture, mais il en était autrement.

_- Je… Rhô, pourquoi vous me posez cette question ? _

_- J'en sais rien. Mais c'est la seule qui doit être posée je crois. _Il plongea son regard dans le sien et n'eut pas le temps d'y lire grand-chose car elle détourna vite son attention.

Refermant le dossier qui était posé devant elle, Cuddy se leva et décida de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son bureau qui n'avait pourtant rien d'un capharnaüm.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que ma question vous rend nerveuse ?_

_- Mais vous disjonctez, je ne suis pas nerveuse ! Seulement, je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre et je pense que vous savez très bien pourquoi alors… _

Sans qu'elle ne pût réagir et prendre conscience de ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva collée au diagnosticien dont l'audace lui avait permis d'entrelacer ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme dans une langueur étonnement plaisante. Prise au dépourvu, elle mit quelques secondes pour se détacher de lui, lentement, comme à regret.

_- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça… _Sa voix était basse, presque éteinte et elle s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard.

_- Ce qui veut dire que si vous n'étiez pas avec lui, vous n'auriez pas été contre ? _Il la vit prendre un air de résignation, ce qui lui était amplement suffisant comme réponse.

Toujours à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle finit par faire un pas en arrière et se passa une main dénotant de l'indécision sur le front. Troublée malgré elle, la Doyenne essayait de cacher ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il trouve mais elle comprit qu'il l'avait néanmoins percé à jour.

_- Vous êtes sur le point de faire une erreur monumentale._

_- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'épouser l'homme que j'aime va forcément me conduire droit dans le mur ? _Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens avec toute la conviction qu'elle avait en elle sur le fait qu'il faisait ça uniquement dans le but de tout détruire une fois de plus ce qu'elle était à deux doigts de posséder.

_- Parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour vous, et vous le savez très bien. _Sans qu'elle n'eût le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il déserta les lieux en la laissant en plein doute.

Dès cet instant, elle le maudissait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même en se disant qu'il était vraiment le Roi du chao et de la souffrance morale. Encore une fois, il avait réussi à parvenir à ses fins. Elle savait très bien qu'après ça, elle ne pourrait plus être aussi sûre d'elle sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du détective. Bien sûr, elle ressentait de fortes choses pour lui mais le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec House sans le vouloir avait fait ressurgir des sentiments qu'elle croyait bel et bien effacés. Sûrement que quelque part ça avait dû l'émouvoir un peu trop et que grâce à ça, plus rien ne serait clair dans son esprit. Trois jours que Lucas lui avait fait sa demande. Trois jours qu'elle se posait toujours la même question existentielle. Elle avait eu dans l'idée de lui donner sa réponse ce soir, mais à présent elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi lui dire. Devait-elle accepter sa proposition ? Devait-elle tirer un trait sur House une bonne fois pour toute ? En était-elle capable ? A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas une seule réponse pour chacune de ses questions. Elle se replongea dans sa paperasse en sachant parfaitement que ça la calmerait au moins pendant un temps.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, House aperçut la directrice et ils échangèrent un bref regard. Il finit par y mettre fin et alla rejoindre son deux-roues pendant qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Une heure plus tard, c'était à son tour d'en faire autant. Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée et constata avec une certaine appréhension qu'il était déjà rentré. Soupirant d'un sentiment qu'elle jugea méprisable, elle sortit de son véhicule et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en se trouvant pathétique.

_- Tu rentres tard, je t'attendais plus tôt que ça. _Assis sur le canapé avec Rachel sur les genoux, il la regardait dans l'attente d'une réponse.

_- Euh… oui, j'ai dû terminer des dossiers en retard et ce n'était pas prévu. _

Elle déposa ses affaires sur la table et s'assit à côté de lui. Prenant sa fille dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa et ressentit comme bien souvent cette sensation de bonheur que lui transmettait la fillette à travers ses yeux remplis de joie. Tandis que l'enfant babillait, il lui demanda si elle préférait se faire un resto ou passer une soirée tranquille ici en sa compagnie et elle pencha pour la deuxième option en ayant eu l'impression de n'avoir eu aucun accès à un quelconque délai de réflexion.

Après avoir couché Rachel, Cuddy revint dans le salon où Lucas s'était immergé dans un reportage télévisé. Avant même que celui-ci ne prenne fin, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était installée non loin de lui.

_- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? _Elle porta les yeux sur lui en se disant intérieurement que le moment crucial était arrivé. Remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle déglutit plus ou moins facilement en se préparant à l'éventualité d'une engueulade.

_- Oui, et… Je ne sais pas, Lucas._

_- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Ça fait trois jours déjà ! Il va te falloir combien de temps pour me donner une réponse ? _Sa voix n'était pas dure, bien qu'il y avait une certaine fermeté dedans, mais son regard paraissait s'assombrir légèrement sous l'effet de ce qu'elle prit pour de la frustration.

_- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère alors je préfère prendre le temps qu'il faut pour y réfléchir._

_- Attends, tu remets en doute tes sentiments pour moi ? _Cette fois, elle était sûre et certaine que les choses allaient vite dégénérer.

Ne tenant pas en place, elle se leva et tenta de se calmer en faisant les cent pas, ce qui avait l'air d'agacer encore plus son interlocuteur qui finit par se lever lui aussi et s'approcha d'elle.

_- Je t'aime, Lisa, et si tu étais sur la même longueur d'onde, tu n'hésiterais pas comme ça. _Elle stoppa ses pas et ne put s'empêcher de fermer les paupières un instant.

_- C'est encore lui, n'est-ce pas ? _Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit avec effroi que les siens étaient à présent lugubrement sinistres.

_- De qui tu parles ? _Évidemment, elle le savait très bien et se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

_- Ne me prends pas pour un con ! House n'arrête pas de te courir après et il est temps que ça cesse. _

D'une tristesse obscure au départ, son regard était maintenant noir de colère. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent mais qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire dans un état proche de celui de la folie passionnelle. Et c'était justement ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait peut-être pu croire l'espace d'une seconde, il ne porta pas la main sur elle et s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre que ce qu'il avait déjà dit. Désemparée, elle ne tarda pas à aller noyer son sentiment d'affliction au fond de son lit qui, cette nuit, allait être d'une froideur à la fois immaculée par la solitude et noircie par le désespoir.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà la suite que vous attendiez (avouez que je suis gentille, non ?). Que va-t-il se passer après que le 'maLéfique' soit parti ? Cuddy subira-t-elle de quelconques violences ? Eh bien… Vous verrez bien ! _

_Vous me direz sûrement que Wilson n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans cette histoire, mais c'est stratégique. Et en ce qui concerne la présence de Rachel j'ai fais mon choix en me basant sur le fait que vu son très jeune âge elle n'a pas à être mêlée à tout ça, même si quelque part elle doit en pâtir aussi._

_Bref, ça c'était juste la petite aparté ;)_

_Merci encore pour vos reviews et, pour ceux qui n'en laissent aucune mais qui lisent tout de même, j'espère que ça vous plaît aussi. Bonne lecture, jusqu'au prochain chapitre… Si vous êtes bien sages ! XD_

_xxx_

* * *

**- chapitre 3 -**

Une nouvelle journée commença et c'est comme d'habitude que la Doyenne arriva au Princeton, du moins en apparence. Plongée dans ses dossiers depuis plus de deux heures déjà, elle sursauta à l'arrivée de l'oncologue qui entra dans son bureau avec une certaine détresse.

_- Vous n'auriez pas vu House par hasard ? _Plissant quelque peu les yeux en entendant son nom prononcé, elle fixa l'homme d'un air absent et obstinément impassible.

_- Allez voir dans son bureau, il doit sûrement y être en train de dormir ou je ne sais quoi. _Il s'avança en sa direction en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Croyez bien que je viens de le faire, tout comme la salle de repos et celles de consultes. _

L'œil exorbité, un mauvais pressentiment lui vint à l'esprit et elle ignora totalement ce que Wilson lui disait à propos qu'il ne lui paraissait pas impossible le fait que le diagnosticien aurait pu faire une connerie parce qu'il lui semblait qu'en ce moment il n'était pas franchement dans son assiette. Elle enfila son manteau, prit ses clés et quitta son bureau dans un empressement qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

En direction de chez son médecin, elle avait un millier d'images en tête dont aucune d'entre elles ne lui plaisait. Sa moto était garée devant et c'est cette constatation qui lui fit prendre conscience que le pire avait peut-être été commis. Après avoir frappé contre une porte qui ne daigna pas s'ouvrir, elle entra dans l'appartement avec une expression de terreur au fond des yeux. S'arrêtant à chaque pas, elle essaya de percevoir le moindre bruit, la moindre respiration. Mais elle n'entendit rien de ce qui aurait pu confirmer la présence d'un être vivant en ces lieux. Retenant d'instinct sa respiration, elle continuait d'avancer lentement en longeant les murs.

Son visage se décomposa à la vue du sol tacheté d'hémoglobine sur lequel un corps inconscient y était étendu. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et vérifia ses fonctions vitales. Le pouls faible, exhibant un œil au beurre noir et une abominable entaille abdominale, il avait dû perdre connaissance depuis un petit moment déjà. Attrapant son portable, la jeune femme composa le numéro des urgences et exigea une ambulance au plus vite. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette dernière, elle tenta de lui faire reprendre conscience, en vain.

Transféré au bloc opératoire, il subit une intervention et finit dans une chambre d'hôpital en étant dans l'attente d'une greffe hépatique. Le coup infligé par un couteau de cuisine avait grièvement endommagé le foie. Deux heures plus tard, une transplantation eut lieu et il fut théoriquement sortit d'affaire. En début de soirée, Cuddy passa le voir et découvrit qu'il était réveillé. Levant les yeux vers son visiteur, il les rebaissa aussitôt quand il la reconnut. Malgré la tension qui résidait compte tenu de la situation, elle s'avança vers lui et contrôla ses constantes avant de lui faire face.

_- Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? _Elle le vit prendre soin d'éviter son regard et pousser un soupir à peine plus discernable que la moue de sa bouche qui suffisait à elle seule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait vécu des jours bien meilleurs. Elle ne bougea pas et ne prit pas trop le risque de le regarder tristement, bien que c'était le principal sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment-là.

_- Que s'est-il passé ? _Au dévoilement de sa question, il se crispa et parut terrifié par une chose inconnue, un souvenir d'une ancienneté toute jeune.

Elle rapprocha une chaise du lit et s'y installa en ayant bien l'intention de savoir de quoi il retournait. Elle hésita un instant à lui prendre la main mais finit par exécuter son geste. En dépit de ce qu'elle aurait cru, elle fut soulagée qu'il ne la repousse pas, allant jusqu'à lui étreindre brièvement la sienne en retour.

_- House, vous devez me dire__…_

_- Il est dangereux, Cuddy… Ne l'approchez pas. _

Il avait fini par planter ses yeux dans les siens, des yeux qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de la peur. Des yeux qui avaient vus au-delà des apparences qui faisaient de cet homme ce qu'elle croyait qu'il était. Une chose que probablement elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez lui. Il avait vu ce que cette personne était capable de faire en ayant subi le châtiment de sa damnation.

_- C'est Lucas qui vous a fait ça ? _Dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être dans un rêve cauchemardesque et avait la preuve irréfutable que ce qu'il avançait était vrai. Mais néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se soumettre à l'idée qu'il puisse en venir à lui faire du mal à elle.

Sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat, elle préféra le laisser se remettre un peu. D'un geste de réconfort, elle pressa légèrement sa main dans la sienne avant de la retirer et de se lever.

_- Ne le laissez pas vous approcher… _L'ayant saisi par le poignet, il sentit ses muscles se contracter sous le sentiment de prudence qui prenait forme en elle. La jeune femme lui lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant et, vu qu'il ne lâchait pas la prise sur elle, arqua un sourcil dans le but de le lui faire comprendre.

_- Reposez-vous, je repasserai plus tard. _L'expression faciale du diagnosticien se détendit quelque peu mais ses yeux restèrent inchangés.

Elle quitta la pièce et, après avoir fait quelques pas plus loin, soupira à plusieurs reprises comme en signe de profonde indignation. D'une main lassante passée sur le visage, la directrice fit pour un temps barrage de ce sentiment et continua son chemin jusqu'à son bureau pour y récupérer ses affaires avant de rentrer chez elle. Mais avant cela, elle fut bipée par Wilson qui semblait vouloir lui parler. Cinq minutes plus tard, ce dernier arriva et parut prendre un air de désolation devant elle, ce qu'elle n'apprécia qu'à moitié.

_- Je viens de passer voir House… Il est évident que je ne vous laisserai pas repartir seule. _

L'oncologue avait employé un ton tellement déterminé et assuré qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire, sans parler de la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux et qui lui avait fait perdre le courage de refuser. Elle voulut lui demander si cette décision avait été implicitement formulée par le diagnosticien avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait déjà la réponse à cette question.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils descendirent de leur véhicule respectif et il ne sembla pas très enclin à s'en aller immédiatement.

_- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ça va aller._

_- Vous n'en savez rien ! _Voyant l'effarement qui avait soudainement pris place dans ses yeux, il essaya de se rattraper et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas prise de panique par la suite.

_- Excusez-moi, c'est simplement que House avait tellement l'air de se faire du souci pour vous que je me suis laissé emporté. Mais, s'il vous plaît, je vous demande de rester prudente._

_- Rassurez-vous, je le serai. _Elle posa une main sur son épaule et dès cet instant le médecin pris un air un peu moins angoissé. Après qu'elle l'eût remercié, il acquiesça et s'éloigna vers sa voiture pendant qu'elle en faisait de même en direction de sa porte d'entrée.

La Doyenne alla déposer ses affaires et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle décida de se faire couler un bain. Dix minutes déjà qu'elle était immergée dans celui-ci et elle fut ravie de constater qu'il avait eu l'effet escompté. La journée avait été éprouvante et les choses qui en avaient découlées n'en étaient pas moins monstrueusement difficiles à reconnaître. Elle avait choisi de laisser Rachel chez ses parents* quelques jours, histoire de faire une pause et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça. Quelques minutes après, elle sortit de la salle de bain, fit quelques pas en direction de sa cuisine et…

_- Bonsoir, ma puce. _

**TBC**

* * *

_*Quand j'ai écrite cette fic, je ne savais pas que Cuddy n'avait plus que sa mère. Donc voilà : les parents._


	4. Chapter 4

_Vous voulez connaître la suite ? Vous voulez savoir ce que le maLéfique va encore faire ou non ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à nos deux protagonistes (ou plus) ? Y aura-t-il un mieux dans ce chapitre ? …_

_Je me doute bien que vous voulez savoir tout ça et, après une semaine affreusement longue maintenus dans l'insupportable suspens dans lequel je vous ai plongé, je vous offre la suite._

_Inutile de vous accabler encore plus de mots…_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir et m'aide à vous poster la suite._

_Good Read _

_xxx_

* * *

**- chapitre 4 -**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, elle le vit, lui, assis sur une chaise avec un sourire sardonique plaqué sur les lèvres. Dans un bref mouvement de recul, elle tenta toutefois de rester stoïque. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle lui lança un regard qui était loin d'être des plus accueillants.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Tu as oublié que j'avais les clés. _Son sourire s'élargit et elle n'aima pas ce qu'elle vit de lui. Le détective se leva et commença à s'avancer vers elle.

_- Reste où tu es. _Cette fois, elle fit deux pas en arrière et son regard se voila d'appréhension alors qu'il faisait un pas de plus en sa direction.

_- Pourquoi, tu as peur de moi ? _Prenant conscience qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'arrêter, elle s'empressa de mettre de la distance entre eux mais il la rattrapa dans le couloir et la plaqua contre le mur.

_- Enfin, c'est ridicule. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Lisa. _Lui murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue. Il passa ensuite un doigt sur sa gorge en suivant le cheminement de sa jugulaire vibrionnante et l'amena jusqu'à l'échancrure de son décolleté.

_- Ne me touche pas._

_- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes ? _Il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa sans qu'elle ne pût l'en empêcher. Cependant, elle ne lui rendit pas son baiser et cela ne plut pas du tout au détective.

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Lisa ? Je croyais que c'était avec moi que tu voulais vivre. _Les yeux baissés d'écoeurement de par sa précédente action, elle les releva et les planta dans ceux de l'homme qui était toujours étroitement collé contre elle.

_- Plus maintenant, pas après ce que tu as fait. _Il afficha un sourire effrayant avant de répondre sur un ton de voix qui était dans le même registre.

_- Non, tu as toujours voulu être avec lui. Je regrette presque de ne pas l'avoir tué. _La jeune femme se crispa et était sur le point de le frapper de toutes ses forces mais elle se retint car elle savait que ce n'était pas la solution. Elle tenta de calmer ses pulsions impulsives et de garder un minimum de sang froid.

_- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? _La raison lui paraissait d'une telle évidence qu'il préféra ne pas ré sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et pouvait presque deviner le son du sang qui pulsait dans ses veines rien qu'en voyant ses jugulaires vibrionner en se gonflant régulièrement.

_- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Par contre, lui il t'as déjà fait du mal. Pourquoi, Lisa ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes ce type ? _Il descendit à présent ses mains sur ses hanches et elle dut lutter pour ne pas lui en foutre une.

_- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, et je ne suis pas…_

_- Peut-être, mais tu mens. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens, Lisa ? _Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure près de son oreille sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux en ressentant une certaine révulsion lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou. Dire que toutes ces embrassades avaient autrefois étaient pleinement appréciées… Dire que toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait ressenti avaient pour auteur un homme qui était devenu un assassin… Si cela avait pu être possible, elle aurait aimé se fondre dans le mur pour ne plus avoir à subir son contact. Il finit par se séparer d'elle sans pour autant s'en éloigner.

_- Quoi qu'il puisse se passer maintenant, sache que je t'ai toujours aimé. Et c'est aussi valable pour Rachel. _Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Sans rien tenter de stupide, il s'écarta d'elle et sortit de la maison, la laissant figée dans la confusion la plus totale.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se mît à sangloter. Peur, affliction, déréliction. Voilà ce dans quoi elle était plongée après n'avoir ressentit que la première émotion de cette liste. Elle n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir et de toute manière, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Il n'y avait plus rien de positif dans toute cette affaire, hormis le fait qu'il n'y ait eu aucun mort. Un blessé en convalescence était largement suffisant et pénible à supporter, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit d'une personne à laquelle on tient. Et il avait eu beau lui avoir dit qu'il serait incapable de lui faire du mal, il lui en avait tout de même fait.

Dans ses pensées obscures, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que Lucas avait complètement perdu la tête. La jalousie maladive qu'il portait au diagnosticien l'avait conduis à commettre l'irréparable, bien qu'il aurait pu faire pire que ça. Elle l'imaginait déjà en train de se tenir devant la porte de House avec une idée très précise de ce qu'il allait faire une fois entré dans l'appartement. Le médecin était loin de le porter dans son cœur, c'est vrai, mais avant qu'il ne sorte avec la femme qu'il n'a jamais osé aimer, les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles sont devenues par la suite. House lui avait certainement proposé une bière en croyant à tort que le détective était venu pour bavarder calmement au sujet d'elle. Après tout, ça ne lui aurait pas paru impossible vu que Lucas savait pertinemment qu'il supportait difficilement sa relation avec elle. Il n'aurait pas été improbable qu'il lui fasse part de son projet de mariage et de la vie qu'il lui réservait juste pour le rendre fou de rage. Tout cela paressait naïf, mais c'est sûrement ce qui a dû se passer. House avait beau être méfiant de nature, il n'avait visiblement pas dû être suffisamment prudent. Et il aurait dû se méfier d'un homme au regard vert de jalousie et au sourire factice qui l'avait suivi dans la cuisine avant de s'emparer d'un couteau pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné…

Quant à ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire, elle ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de le savoir. Ce qu'il avait accompli par pure vengeance l'en dispensait. Il avait sombré dans la folie, une folie violente. Mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu de colère en lui, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Et ses yeux n'avaient exprimés rien d'autre que de la jalousie. Il y avait également eu autre chose, et c'était sûrement ça qui lui fit le plus mal…

Au bout d'une belle vingtaine de minutes, elle retrouva une tranquillité plutôt raisonnable et décida de repartir pour l'hôpital. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en paix ici et ce n'est certainement pas cette nuit qu'elle trouvera le sommeil éternel.

Aux alentours de sept heures trente, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir sur ses dossiers. Elle avait passé environ les trois quarts de sa nuit à travailler pour limiter ses pensées, ce qui avait médiocrement fonctionné. Dès lors que ses esprits semblèrent reprendre leur place, elle pensa à House et choisit d'aller le voir. Marchant dans les couloirs, elle prit soin de noter qu'elle devait se charger au plus vite de contacter les Services qui prennent en charge les personnes devenues tellement ingérables qu'elles doivent être suivies consciencieusement.

Les yeux contemplant le plafond, il parut rassuré de la voir entrer dans sa chambre. Cela dit, quand il remarqua que la jeune femme avait les yeux rougis, criblés de cernes et les traits tirés, son expression changea radicalement comme l'imprévisibilité d'un maniaco-dépressif.

_- Bonjour. Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? _Les deux mains posées sur le pied du lit, elle n'osait pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Ou plutôt, elle n'y parvenait pas.

_- Je crois que c'est à vous qu'il faut poser la question, même si la réponse parait évidente. _Ne disant rien, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fiche de soin en espérant qu'il allait parler d'autre chose. Mais bien sûr, c'était inévitable car il n'y avait pas à parler d'autre chose que de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

_- Il est venu vous voir, n'est-ce pas ? _Elle ignora sa question tout en reposant le document et vint se placer à sa droite.

_- Il faut que je vérifie vos points. _Attrapant son poignet, il la regarda avec insistance en signe de détermination.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? _La tête légèrement baissée, elle la releva et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il vit tout ce que le fait de se replonger dans le passé avait de malsain et de douloureux pour la jeune femme mais il fallait qu'il sache alors il n'abdiqua pas.

_- Rien. Il est juste venu… discuter. _Sa voix était passablement convaincante malgré le fait qu'elle eût dit la vérité.

Il ne détourna pas son regard d'elle et finit par la lâcher. Il lui fit signe que maintenant elle pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à sa cicatrice et elle le fit dans un professionnalisme qui dénotait toutefois une certaine inexactitude de par le manque d'objectivité. Elle tira ensuite une chaise vers elle et s'y assit.

_- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, il le faut. _Fermant les paupières un instant, il respira profondément avant de les rouvrir et d'entamer un discours qui n'avait rien d'honorable.

Ce qu'il lui conta alors lui fit froid dans le dos et elle réalisa avec un effroi sidérant que la scène qu'elle avait imaginé entre les deux hommes s'était vraiment produite à quelque chose près. Entre l'habileté qu'avait eu le détective à s'aventurer chez lui et la manière dont il était finalement parvenu à ses fins, il ne lui cacha rien. Il omit simplement de lui expliquer l'histoire dans les détails tout simplement pour éviter que ça ne l'atteigne davantage. Il omit également de lui faire part de la sorte de marché qu'il avait conclu avec son propre agresseur.

_- Il doit aller en prison, House. Il faut que vous alliez faire votre déposition._ Mais sa dissimulation de faits allait bientôt être découverte.

_- Non, la police ne doit pas être au courant. _La Doyenne fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et fut surprise par la peur qui s'empara de lui à cet instant.

_- Pourquoi ? _Il ne voulait pas en arriver là mais il n'eut d'autre choix que de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient réellement.

_- Mais… Vous ne comprenez pas ? Si je dépose plainte contre lui, il vous tuera ! _Les yeux de Cuddy s'arrondirent de stupeur lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'état psychologique du détective était encore plus altéré qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle comprit donc qu'il avait fait chanter le diagnosticien en achetant son silence afin d'étouffer des faits.

_- House,…_

_- Je vous en prie, ne dites rien. Ni vous, ni qui que ce soit. _Lui serrant la main dans la sienne, il lui lança un regard affligeant où cohabitaient peur et espoir de non divulgation.

Assise dans le canapé de son bureau, la jeune femme était plus que consternée par tous ces évènements. Totalement déconnectée de la réalité en étant absorbée par d'horribles pensées, elle se repassait sans cesse dans la tête la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le diagnosticien quelques minutes auparavant, et la question qu'elle vint à se poser était simple : comment réagir devant un tel cas de figure lorsqu'on a affaire à un psychopathe ? Le plus prudemment possible, ça c'est sûr. Mais n'y avait-il pas autre chose à faire ? Accablée, elle soupira et une larme coula malgré elle le long de sa joue. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Comment était-il possible que Lucas ait pu basculer ainsi dans une folie absurde ? Essuyant la goutte d'eau salée, elle remarqua dans le même temps que l'oncologue était sur le point d'entrer dans son bureau.

_- Il vous a dit quelque chose ? _Demanda la jeune femme à l'homme qui avait à peine fait un pas dans la pièce.

_- La même chose qu'à vous j'imagine. _Baissant la tête quelques secondes, elle la secoua légèrement en trouvant cette situation entièrement insensée puis la releva et accrocha le regard du médecin.

_- Il faut prévenir les autorités._

_- Lisa, ne faites pas ça. _Stupéfaite par sa réaction, elle bondit sur ses pieds et ne put se retenir de lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait.

_- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous de me dire ça ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va me tuer parce qu'on a mis la police au courant ? C'est absolument ridicule ! Je ne compte pas rester là à ne rien faire par peur qu'il puisse m'arriver quelque chose alors que House est à l'hôpital par sa faute ! _Voulant lui manifester son soutient, Wilson se rapprocha d'elle et lui saisit les épaules afin d'obtenir toute son attention.

_- Je vous comprends parfaitement, mais on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Regardez ce qu'il a déjà fait. On ne peut pas prendre de risque et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. _Sans vraiment s'être montré moralisateur, il avait réussi à la raisonner. La colère de la Doyenne s'estompait pour laisser place à un sentiment d'affliction et de répulsion.

_- Il a failli le tuer, Wilson. On ne peut quand même pas rester là sans rien faire ?_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les choses finiront par s'arranger. _Il l'enlaça tout en frictionnant son dos dans un réconfort qui lui fit autant de bien que de mal.

« Les choses finiront par s'arranger ». Peut-être était-ce vrai. Mais les choses ne doivent-elles pas se dégrader avant de s'arranger ? Si nous savions les actes à ne pas commettre, jamais nous ne ferions d'erreur. Et si elle avait su, jamais elle ne serait sortie avec le détective. Avec aucun autre homme d'ailleurs… Comme les aimants, House était magnétique. Il semblait attirer tous les malheurs du monde sur les personnes qui l'entourait, de près comme de loin. Une épée de Damoclès devait planer au-dessus de la tête de ces personnes et à un moment donné, elle finissait par tomber pour ne laisser derrière elle que ruine et désolation en perspective. Mais malgré tout cela, elle trouvait quand même le moyen de ressentir certaines choses pour lui. Des choses qui n'avaient pas que du négatif en elles… Elle ne comprenait même pas elle-même comment une telle chose était possible. Mais les faits sont là et un jour ou l'autre il faut bien se faire une raison si on ne veut pas devenir complètement dingue.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoilà ! Attendez, je vérifie tout de même si je ne fais pas erreur sur la personne… Oui parce que voyez-vous en fait j'ai pris possession de cette fille qu'on surnomme 'Smallpox' et je me fais donc passer pour elle [mais taie-toi, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir tout ça…] Non mais je vous dis simplement ça parce qu'il s'est avérer que cette fille en question n'est autre qu'une grande cinglée, une vraie détraquée qui ne voulait que ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir vous pondre une histoire absolument pas supportable, à la limite même de la torture psychologique que pas grand monde n'aurait pu endurer. Donc, pour limiter les pertes et vous permettre encore l'accès au site, j'ai eu pour devoir de… faire des choses pas très catholiques… Mais rassurez-vous, personne n'est blessée ! Du moins, pas vraiment…_

_Hum-hum, voici donc la suite. Celle où vous vous êtes posés moult questions quant à ce qui va s'y passer. Celle aussi où vous allez découvrir pas mal de choses et où vous allez être coupés par un cliffhanger comme je les aime et comme vous les haïssez :p *hé hé*_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop OOC. Je compte sur vous pour continuer à me donner vos impressions, les reviews précédentes m'ont étaient très utiles. Merci à vous :D_

_Good Read ;)_

_xxx_

* * *

**- chapitre 5 -**

Une semaine était passée sans que rien ne soit révélé. House avait fini par sortir, malgré quelques petites contrariétés de la part de la directrice. Il s'en tirait plutôt bien avec seulement une liste de recommandations à suivre mais bien entendu, il avait d'autres préoccupations que son état de santé. Quant au fugitif qui n'en était pas un au regard de la loi, aucun fait ne fut mentionnés à son égard. Personne ne l'avait vu et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Enfin, les suppositions sont toujours discutables…

Alors que Cuddy s'enfonçait dans le parking en rejoignant sa voiture, elle fut soudainement tirée par le poignet. Le dos collé contre le pilier et une main plaquée sur sa bouche, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Lucas qui lui faisait signe de ne pas hurler. Se pliant à sa volonté, elle ne montra pas le moindre signe de résistance et il finit par ôter sa main.

_- Je t'attendais. _Cette situation la replongea quelques jours plus tôt, mais ça n'avait pas était un psychopathe embusqué qui l'avait attendu.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_- Je veux qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert du fait qu'il t'ait enlevé à moi. _Il lui avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation. Passant le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune femme, il poursuivit.

_- Mais je ne peux pas t'enlever à lui parce que je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal._

_- Tu t'es déjà vengé pour ça, non ?_

_- Oh que non ! Ce que je lui ai déjà fait n'est rien comparé à ce qui l'attend ! _Ses yeux n'étaient pas emprunts de méchanceté, ils paraissaient même assez intelligents. Non, ce regard là était rusé et n'exprimait rien d'autre que pure folie.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant en prenant conscience que tout était encore loin d'être fini. Jouant le tout pour le tout, elle tenta de s'appuyer sur la démagogie pour essayer de le déstabiliser.

_- Tu dis que tu ne pourras jamais me faire de mal, et je te crois parce que je t'aime. Tu sais que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui parce que…_

_- Arrête de me raconter tes conneries, Lisa ! Je sais très bien que c'est faux ! _La peur s'empara d'elle, bien qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de la contenir au maximum.

_- Lucas… Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que je suis avec toi ? _Se rapprochant, il se colla contre elle sans la lâcher des yeux.

_- Pour le rendre jaloux_. Sa voix avait été comme un chuchotement et lui déclencha un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Peut-être avait-il eu raison dans un sens mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait autre chose…

_- C'est un idiot, Lisa. Il a vraiment cru que je pourrais te faire du mal et n'a rien dit._

_- Justement, alors arrête._

_- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler, Lisa. _Un sentiment de terreur traversa la Doyenne tandis que ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de liquide lacrymal.

_- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… _Il la regarda droit dans les yeux de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait le jour où il avait commis ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commettre et lui essuya sa joue humide.

_- Tu es belle, ne pleure pas. _L'embrassant sur cette même joue, il lui lança par la suite un triste regard.

_- On doit tous payer un jour ou l'autre. Et moi, je t'ai déjà perdu… _Il s'écarta d'elle en laissant glisser une de ses mains le long de son bras puis disparut de son champ de vision. Et si elle n'avait pas eu les deux alliances dans le creux de sa main, elle en serait venue à se demander si tout cela n'avait pas était le fruit de son imagination.

A l'autre bout de la ville, au cœur d'une nuit aussi sombre qu'une vaste cavité s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la terre, un homme aux intensions viles semblait s'enhardir dans ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Il se tenait devant une porte sur laquelle il asséna trois coups avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard sur l'oncologue qui fut à la fois stupéfait et loin d'être tranquille en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur. Envahi par une appréhension phénoménale, ce sentiment ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'il vit avec effroi son futur agresseur pousser la porte sans ménagement pour parvenir à s'introduire dans l'appartement.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Sortez d'ici ! _S'exclama le médecin tandis que le détective n'avait que faire de ses dires.

_- Rassurez-vous, je ne veux que discuter._

Il s'approcha de lui et sortit une arme de poing avec la rapidité d'un félin avant de la planter sous le menton de l'autre homme.

_- Mais tout dépend de vous. Si tout se passe dans le calme, il ne vous arrivera rien. _Son regard était d'une fourberie indéniable et cela ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. D'un geste menaçant et sans traitement de faveur, il le força à s'asseoir sans détourner le revolver.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _

_- Ce que je veux ? Mais c'est simple. Je veux que cet enfoiré paye pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! _Répondit le détective en appuyant son ton agressif par un regard haineux.

_- Je n'ai rien dit à la police, personne n'a…_

_- Vous non, mais Lisa s'en est chargé. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça parce que maintenant, il va payer. _Ahuri, Wilson ouvrit grand les yeux, bien que, malgré la réflexion qui le fuyait petit à petit, cela ne lui parût pas si surprenant que ça.

_- Quoi ? Cuddy les a mis au courant ? _Lucas abaissa sa main armée sans pour autant en oublier sa cible.

_- Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle pensait bien faire. Elle a juste oublié de se poser la question sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer si elle agissait ainsi. _Il faisait des gestes précis et sans violence apparente, ce qui effraya encore plus l'homme toujours prostré sur sa chaise qui ne daigna pas faire un seul mouvement.

_- Vous voyez à quel point elle l'aime ? _Demanda-t-il en s'immobilisant subitement sans attendre de réponse.

_- Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, je ne…_

Sans lui laisser la peine de terminer ses paroles qui l'intéressaient peu, le détective s'avança vers lui et frappa son poing contre son visage. Légèrement sonné et désorienté car pris de court, Wilson secoua la tête et cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme qui, à présent, le regardait avec une sorte de satisfaction au fond des yeux.

_- Au contraire, vous avez tout à voir là-dedans. Vous êtes certainement la personne la plus proche de lui. _Ne saisissant pas bien les raisons qui le poussaient à faire ça, l'oncologue fronça les sourcils et se risqua à prendre la parole après s'être passé une main quelque peu tremblante sur sa lèvre coupée.

_- Mais, si c'est lui que vous voulez faire souffrir, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en prenez à moi ? _S'accroupissant devant la personne qui était à sa merci afin de capter toute son attention, Lucas lui répondit d'une voix tellement calme et impavide que la terreur et la frayeur ne firent qu'augmenter de façon considérable dans l'esprit du médecin.

_- Parce qu'aucune douleur physique n'y changera quoi que ce soit et que je ne porterai jamais la main sur Lisa. _

A cet instant, ce fut comme si l'Univers tout entier s'effondrait sur lui-même. L'oncologue comprit avec horreur qu'il était déterminé et qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de son plan clairement élaboré. Il comprit que quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne pourrait stopper l'assassin qui se cachait dans l'ombre de cet homme flegmatique. C'est avec morosité qu'il se vit condamné à subir le courroux d'un homme qui en voulait à son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami qui flirtait plus ou moins ouvertement avec la femme qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se départir de ce dernier. Celui qui en fait était la cause d'un problème qui avait pris des proportions absolument grotesques et absurdes.

Non sans savourer le fait de voir l'expression du jeune médecin, il se redressa et resta posté devant lui.

_- Vous voyez, Lisa n'a pas réfléchi. Mais je pense qu'elle est pardonnable parce que c'est une femme exceptionnelle. En revanche, ce n'est pas le cas pour cette pourriture. Même vous il vous fait souffrir, mais plus pour très longtemps… _Son regard brilla d'une lueur indéfinissable. Ni colère, ni rage, ni même peur ne résidait dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait que haine, folie et désespoir. Une certaine forme de souffrance également, moins discernable mais sûrement tout aussi présente.

_- Vous n'aurez plus à subir la moindre douleur, il n'aura eu que ce qu'il méritait, je serais vengé et Lisa… Eh bien, Lisa… Au final, tout le monde y trouve son compte, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_- Que vous êtes totalement cinglé ! _

Pris d'un rire pour le moins effrayant, le détective baissa sa garde l'espace d'une seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour que Wilson se jetât sur lui. Dans sa chute, Lucas desserra l'emprise sur le flingue et celui-ci atterrit un peu plus loin. Plaqué au sol, il saisit l'oncologue à la gorge et tenta de l'étrangler en resserrant sa grippe. Réagissant d'instinct, le médecin réussit à lui porter un coup dans les côtes, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Pensant avoir pris le dessus, il se massa douloureusement la trachée et ne le vit pas récupérer le calibre. A cet instant, tout se joua très vite. Il ne lui fallut pas un regard pour comprendre que tout allait se concrétiser dans les quelques secondes à venir. Et lorsque l'écho d'une détonation se mit à résonner dans l'appartement, tout venait de basculer dans l'imaginaire…

**TBC**

* * *

_La question que tout le monde se pose à présent : Wilson est-il l'assassin ou la victime ?_

_Vos avis m'intéressent ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_À la demande de Mandie et ainsi pour contenter tout le monde, je vous poste le dernier chapitre de __**See On The Other Side**__, l'ultime. Je dois vous avouer que vos spéculations sur le dénouement de l'histoire m'ont bien faites rire. Si si, je vous assure. Et pour vous le prouver, il vous suffit de lire ce qui suit pour comprendre._

_Beaucoup de narration ici, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop mais… Bref, vous verrez. Ma fin est essentiellement psychologique, et là aussi j'ai dans l'espoir que ça ne vous horripilera pas._

_À part ça, je vous laisse lire et vous remercie une dernière fois pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur cette fic ainsi que celles que vous allez me poster par la suite. Et en parlant de ça, j'attends de vous que vous me donniez vos impressions les plus sincères sur ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire._

_Allez hop, bonne lecture ;)_

_xxx_

* * *

**- Épilogue -**

Tandis que l'aube commençait à faire son apparition dans le monde, une voiture quitta brutalement la route et vint s'empaler contre la rampe d'un pont bordant la chaussée. Lancé à plus de cent kilomètres-heure, le véhicule défonça le rempart et s'éjecta dans les eaux froides et limpides de Novembre. Sous le soleil rougeoyant qui chatouillait timidement un ciel laiteux, un homme venait de perdre la vie en ayant accompli que ce qu'il pensait être juste. Sans regret, sans remord, il donna son dernier souffle dans un monde où il n'eut que d'yeux pour elle et que rancune pour lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, on trouva le corps inanimé de James Wilson, ami fidèle et dévoué qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas hésité à se mettre en travers de la route d'un homme ayant perdu la raison. Cause du décès : balle tirée à bout portant en plein cœur. C'est ce qu'il y avait d'écris dans le rapport de police.

Quant à House et Cuddy, tous deux étaient tristement abattus et déroutés par la conclusion de cette affaire qui n'était que sinistrement épouvantable.

Le diagnosticien avait métaphoriquement le cœur charcuté par la perte de celui qui avait toujours était là pour lui. Celui qui lui faisait très souvent des remarques sur sa conduite. Celui qui le raisonnait bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en lui tenant des discours moralisateurs. Celui qui, en plus de dix ans d'amitié, ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond. Juste quelques engueulades parfois, une trahison à un moment donné, une dispute qui s'était envenimée mais qui avait fini par s'arranger… Oui, Wilson avait toujours été la personne la plus proche de lui et en avait payé le prix fort aujourd'hui.

La Doyenne était scandalisée par la mort de cet homme qu'elle avait toujours apprécié à sa juste valeur. Lui qui avait été souvent de bons conseils pour elle. Lui qui s'était toujours montré présent dans les moments difficiles. Lui qui semblait la comprendre sans pour autant la cerner totalement. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus… Par la faute de celui qu'elle avait aimé, même s'il avait fini par douter de ses sentiments à la fin. Cet homme qu'elle croyait bon, aimant et stable avait perdu les pédales et rien n'avait pu être fait pour empêcher l'inévitable.

Trois jours plus tard, la culpabilité était méchamment grandissante dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qui ne parvenait manifestement pas à s'en défaire. C'était un jour noir dans toute sa splendeur. Depuis le drame, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient trouver le sommeil et lorsqu'ils arrivaient à fermer les yeux, ce n'était que pour y faire d'horribles cauchemars.

Parfois, elle débarquait dans son bureau et s'asseyait sans dire un mot. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangés une seule parole depuis trois jours. Elle avait juste besoin de sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule, ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement, lui-même ayant besoin d'une présence. La présence de l'un et de l'autre.

Parfois, il rentrait dans le bureau de l'oncologue - où il aurait pu être inscris sur la porte « James Wilson, psychologue de Gregory House par défaut » - et s'immobilisait au milieu de la pièce, le regard perdu dans des souvenirs qui étaient aussi bons que douloureux. Il en ressortait toujours avec le regard humide sans qu'il n'y ait eu de larmes versées.

Ils étaient là, tous deux devant le caveau qui venait d'être fermé. Elle ne retenait plus ses larmes, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il les avait au bord des yeux, non pas qu'il les retenait mais plutôt qu'elles n'étaient pas décidées à couler.

_- Si je n'avais rien dit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… _Tournant un instant la tête vers elle, il ressentit quelque chose de bizarre auquel il ne sut trouver une quelconque signification.

_- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. _

Il aurait aimé ajouter autre chose mais il s'interrompit en sentant la main de la Doyenne frôler la sienne avant de l'enserrer complètement. La voyant prise de sanglots, il étreignit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Les yeux rivés droit devant eux, ils plongèrent dans un énigmatique silence qui dura plusieurs minutes sans que leurs mains ne se délient.

_- Il va beaucoup me manqué, House._

_- A moi aussi… _

L'instant d'après, une larme, aussi unique que symbolique, s'écoula lentement le long de la joue du diagnosticien. La jeune femme se mit à trembler et, sans qu'il ne réalise trop pourquoi, il l'attira contre lui avant qu'elle ne finisse par l'enlacer en lovant sa tête dans son cou. Toujours les bras autour d'elle, il murmura à son oreille.

_- Rentrons. _Relevant la tête vers lui, elle planta son regard rougis par les larmes dans le sien et il l'embrassa sur le front.

Cuddy finit par se détacher de House et le prit par le bras. L'un contre l'autre, ils franchirent la grille sous un ciel lugubrement gris qui n'avait d'autre chant que l'orage qui grondait comme la détonation d'une bombe.

Tout le monde a une part de mystère en lui, un côté que notre entourage ne connaît pas pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'est encore capable à ce jour de pénétrer au plus profond de l'esprit humain. Il y aura toujours en nous ce que nous n'osons pas révéler ni même dévoiler aux yeux du monde.

Certains se cachent derrière un masque et se font passer auprès de vous pour la personne que vous voulez voir soit parce qu'ils ne veulent pas vous faire souffrir ou vous décevoir, soit par pure naïveté car ils se croient vraiment être ce qu'ils paraissent être. Quelque part, se sont en fait des hypocrites qui peuvent aussi bien être inoffensifs ou, au contraire, se montraient vils et mal intentionnés envers vous de façon détournée dans le seul but de vous faire souffrir aveuglément. Il est affligeant de voir à quel point une personne peut prendre du plaisir à vous regarder en train de lui rendre toute la gratitude que vous lui vouez alors que vous ne vous doutez pas un seul instant que cette même personne n'est rien d'autre que fausse avec vous. Et il est trop tard lorsqu'on ouvre les yeux et que l'on se rend compte qu'on a été dupé pendant si longtemps qu'il nous est parfois difficile de pardonner une telle chose.

D'autres s'enfouissent dans leur carapace afin de paraître inébranlables, presque invincibles parce qu'ils cachent un secret lourd à porter et qu'ils n'ont d'autres choix que de faire impasse à cette fragilité pourtant humaine. Ils pensent que si cette fragilité vécue comme une douleur n'est pas connue, le regard porté sur eux sera comme plus entier, moins superficiel. Mais ce n'est bien sûr qu'une impression. L'orgueil parle pour ces personnes car elles ne veulent pas accepter leur fragilité en passant pour des victimes, bien que, quelque part, nous en sommes tous plus ou moins. Elles peuvent alors passer pour hautaines, vaniteuses et parfois antipathiques. Ces gens là n'aiment pas l'empathie, qu'ils considèrent comme une forme de vulgarité à leur égard, et sont souvent dans le déni pour ne pas mettre à jour leur véritable souffrance morale.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons tous une voire plusieurs facettes dans notre personnalité et il est impossible pour quelqu'un de toutes les connaître. Et on a tous une raison de se cacher derrière quelque chose, que ce soit par intérêt personnel ou par orgueil. Le vrai fond du problème réside bien souvent dans le passé, dans ce qui est lier à l'enfance. Certaines petites choses peuvent paraître anodines à ce stade de la vie mais c'est en fait très important, allant jusqu'à être déterminant. Peut-être que l'on se cache des choses inconsciemment, auquel cas on ne se connaît que de façon erronée sans le savoir.

Derrière un sourire se cache peut-être un profond malaise, derrière des mots et une attitude cinglante peut résider une blessure que l'on ne peut soigner. C'est ce que Cuddy avait certainement le mieux retenu, qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences et que l'on se devait de faire la part des choses. Elle avait fini par voir que Lucas avait glissé de l'autre côté, celui de la folie, et que House, derrière une apparence égocentrique et presque opportuniste, lui accordait bien plus d'importance qu'elle ne le pensait.

House s'était rendu compte de la vraie valeur des choses. Il avait perdu un ami, son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas hésité à se dresser face à un individu dangereux en ayant eu une pensée pour les personnes qui lui étaient proches, peut-être sa toute dernière pensée, l'ultime…

Malheureusement, il faut toujours qu'il y ait une tragédie pour que l'on se rende compte des choses. Ou bien, peut-être en avons-nous conscience sans le savoir, ou que l'on préfère se voiler la face pour éviter d'affronter la réalité. Mais un jour ou l'autre, on finit tous par apprendre ce que l'autre côté d'une personne nous cache. Aussi triste que réaliste, la vie est ainsi faite…

L'homme crie le mensonge et chuchote la vérité. A croire qu'il faut le pousser à bout pour qu'il dévoile enfin qui il est réellement. Le regard de l'autre est un miroir sur nous-même et nous ne pouvons nous connaître soi-même sans connaître les autres.

**The End **

* * *

_Si vous comptez me tuer, qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ? _

_Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire dans son intégralité, même les choses que vous n'avez pas aimé. Je reconnais que cette fic est sombre et qu'il y manque certainement bien des choses alors toutes les critiques son acceptées du moment qu'elles sont constructives._

_Si ça peut vous rassurer, sachez qu'il y a une suite à cette histoire. Je ne me voyais pas laisser ça comme ça alors j'ai écrit une suite. Mais ça vous le verrez plus tard, je ne vous en dis pas plus._

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et qui ont pris soin de commenter, cela m'a fait très plaisir et me pousse à vous poster mes autres écrits. _

_Merci à vous :)_


End file.
